Distinto
by Bordebergia
Summary: Rara era la ocasión en que expresaba sus sentimientos, pero en esta una línea de tiempo las cosas pasaron de una forma diferente y por ende este es un Byakuya distinto. Posible OOC, algo de Fluff.


**Adivinen quien volvió con un poco de romance n.n**

 **Este capitulo encaja en Again, historia que estoy editando en Wattpad y Sweek** **(** _Por si quieren leerla de nuevo, tendrá cosas nuevas e inclusive he colocado una pequeña pista de esos cambios *-* **)**_

 **En caso de que aun no la hayan leído Again, solo necesitan saber lo siguiente.**

 **1- Sakamaki Ashura es... un amigo de Byakuya y él logró salvar a Hisana, al darle un tratamiento médico antes de que su enfermedad empeorase.**

 **2-El personaje que se menciona como familiar de Byakuya solo aparecerá en Again, no es canon.**

 **3- La historia ha cambiado desde antes que Hisana apareciera en la vida de Byakuya, por ende el Kuchiki es distinto en personalidad, rozando con lo OOC en esta ocasión.**

* * *

Aquella mañana, Hisana al levantarse se percató de que Byakuya no estaba algo raro, ya que solían despertar casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero no le dio mucha importancia, quizá él debía de atender alguna junta y no quiso despertarla.

En fin, ella se levantó e inició su rutina, pero al salir de la habitación se encontró con un pequeño camino de flores de cerezo.

—Byakuya-sama— murmuró Hisana con una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a levantar una por una a las pequeñas flores.

Aquel camino la llevó hasta el árbol de cerezo al otro extremo de la mansión, solo para percatarse de que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de forma suave.

Y al interior de la habitación se encontraba el noble mirando al árbol.

—Me ha gustado la sorpresa— dijo ella antes de acercarse al azabache, quien sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras.

—Me alegra— respondió Byakuya.

Hisana al verlo de buen humor, decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para darle la noticia

—Estoy embarazada.

La amable mujer pudo ver como la mirada de su esposo se iluminaba y su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría… aunque algunos segundos después, el gesto de Byakuya cambió a uno de preocupación.

—¿No corren algún peligro? — preguntó el noble intentando sonar calmado, pero su rostro daba una idea completamente distinta.

Hisana al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura —Estaremos bien, los médicos de la mansión me dijeron que no hay problema alguno. Y si no te convence, Sakamaki-dono me estará vigilando de cerca cada mes.

Byakuya casi de inmediato la abrazó con suavidad —Cuando estuve a punto de perderte, creí que mi corazón moriría; pero tuve la fortuna de tener a un amigo que logró salvarte… sin embargo, desde ese día descubrí que tengo miedo de no poder proteger a las personas que amo. Así que por favor, permíteme cuidar de ti hasta donde mis recursos me lo permitan.

—Sé que lograrás protegernos, Byakuya-sama— respondió Hisana al corresponder el abrazo y dejar caer las flores que había cargado por varios minutos.

De pronto una dulce y suave fragancia inundó la habitación. Hisana no estaba segura si se trataban de aquellas flores de cerezo o si era el aroma de Byakuya, pero no le importaba, simplemente deseaba disfrutar aquel aroma tan agradable en medio del silencio de la habitación y del ligero golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo.

—Te amo, Byakuya— susurró ella, dejando de lado aquel honorifico que siempre utilizaba y que su esposo había insistido en más de una ocasión eliminar.

No recibió respuesta inmediata, pero pronto Hisana sintió como la mano derecha del noble acariciaba con suavidad su rostro, invitándola a mirarle.

Cuando lo hizo, Byakuya simplemente comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Hisana— dijo con suavidad antes de eliminar la distancia en un suave y dulce beso.

Desde ese día ya han pasado algunos años. Pero de nuevo, aquella noticia tomaría relevancia.

Solo que en esta ocasión sería en una tarde de otoño, en donde el noble terminaba de entrenar junto a su hijo y su mejor amigo.

—Parece que te has divertido, Byakuya-sama— mencionó Hisana al verlo llegar con una suave sonrisa en su rostro —Pero, ¿Dónde está Yato?

—Le pidió a Ashura clases de kido, al parecer quiere superar el nivel que tenía a su edad— respondió el noble antes de alzar una ceja —¿Quieres decirme algo? — preguntó.

Hisana fingió sorprenderse y esbozó una sonrisa divertida —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes ese brillo en tu mirada cuando vas a darme una buena noticia. Aunque no niego que solo se trate de mi imaginación— respondió.

—Si fuera cierto, ¿Qué noticia te daría? — le preguntó Hisana mientras le tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar.

Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio, pues su mente estaba en blanco y no deseaba hacer el ridículo al intentar adivinar.

—No lo sé— dijo el noble después de algunos minutos de caminar en silencio.

—Vamos Byakuya-sama, siga su intuición y dígame la primera idea que venga a su mente, estoy segura que será la correcta— respondió ella, hablándole en tercera persona como hacía cuando se conocieron.

El aludido asintió un poco divertido por la actitud de su esposa.

Inhalo y exhalo aire, mientras dejaba que su mente siguiera en blanco; hasta que aquella idea llegó. Sin embargo, él estaba seguro que no sería verdad, pues su clan se caracterizaba por solo tener un descendiente, no importaba cuantas veces se casara el cabecilla, si este ya tenía un hijo, su esposa no podría embarazarse… Aunque él tenía un primo, eso era una excepción a la regla ¿No?

Quizá, si el destino le otorgaba la oportunidad… él podría ser…

—Hisana, dime por favor que mi mente está comenzando a jugar conmigo y no deseo hacerme de ilusiones— pidió Byakuya.

Ella al ver que su esposo hablaba en serio, no pudo evitar reír —Estoy de nuevo embarazada, serás padre por segunda vez.

Byakuya al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreír antes de cargarla —¡Eso es maravilloso, tenemos que darle la noticia a Yato y Rukia! — exclamó con alegría, sin importarle quién pudiera verlo.

Los dos esposos de inmediato fueron a notificarle la noticia a su hijo, quien se emocionó y prometió convertirse en un hermano mayor ejemplar, asimismo Sakamaki les felicitó.

Finalmente Rukia al escucharlos no pudo evitar abrazarles, mientras les deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Aunque Byakuya y Hisana esperarían al día siguiente para darle la noticia al resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó y todos descansaban, solo un shinigami se mantenía despierto y conversando con su zampakuto.

—¿Crees que sea apropiado que muestre buenos deseos hacia ellos dos?— comentó Aizen antes de darle un sorbo a una humeante taza de té.

—Solo cuando la noticia se esparza, no quieres que piensen que eres un chismoso— respondió Kyoka Suigetsu.

—Estoy seguro que Sakamaki apenas está comprendiendo el verdadero impacto de sus decisiones y pronto sentirá las repercusiones de las acciones de los demás— dijo Aizen para soltar un ligero suspiro —Es una pena que pocos entiendan esta ley de dar y recibir.

—Da una segunda oportunidad a tu amigo de amar y recibirás a un hombre cuyo espíritu es capaz de enfrentarse hasta a un dios para proteger a su familia— comentó Kyoka antes de sonreír y cambiar de tema.


End file.
